1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed an optical receptacle provided with a housing comprised of an internal component and an external component for fixing the internal component to an inside thereof (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. H08-248263).
A ferrule is supported by the internal component. An optical fiber cord is supported by the ferrule. A flange portion of the ferrule is locked to locking lugs of the internal component.
When the internal component is inserted in the hollow cylindrical external component, a locking protrusion formed on an outer peripheral surface of the internal component climbs over a locking protrusion formed on an inner peripheral surface of the external component, and then, the internal component is brought into abutment with a step formed on the inner peripheral surface of the external component. As a result, the internal component is fixed to the external component.
In the above-mentioned optical receptacle, to remove the ferrule from the housing, it is necessary to release the locked state between the flange portion of the ferrule and the locking lugs of the internal component of the housing, and draw out the ferrule from the internal component at the same time.
It is considered that a special jig is necessary to release the locked state between the flange portion of the ferrule and the locking lugs of the internal component of the housing. This is a cause of an increase in operation costs.